herofandomcom-20200223-history
Angie Hinomoto
Angie Hinomoto is the deuteragonist in Digimon Fusion. Her partner digimons is Cutemon and Dorulumon. She is voiced by Colleen Villard also voices Sora Takenouchi from Digimon Adventure series and Yoshino Fujieda from Digimon Data Squad. Appearance Angie is a young girl with fair skin, amber eyes, and shoulder-length red hair, which is worn in spiky pigtails held by two green scrunchies. Her hair also has a spiky fringe and two sidebangs, which reach her cheeks. After returning to the Human World, she wears an orange T-shirt with white hemlines, lavender knee-length loose pants, and cerulean sneakers with white vamps and soles. A year later, Angie's fringe is trimmed, her sidebangs are slightly longer, her breasts have developed, and she now ties her pigtails with blue scrunchies. Her school uniform is a white shirt with a brown neck ribbon, a gray coat with long sleeves, brown hemlines, and six metallic buttons in the chest, a gray skirt, gray stockings, and black shoes with gray soles. Personality Angie often appears to be a strict preteen trying to keep things in order. She has shown a cheery side however when she took a picture that might look good as a background for her cellphone. Angie has a close bond with Mikey as an older sister-younger brother relationship, despite the fact that Angie is younger than Mikey. This personality is probably attributed because of her care for her own brothers and sister. She often worries about Mikey when he does stunts without thinking and overexerts himself and sometimes even yells at him for such actions. She does however care very much about Mikey and appeared to be jealous when Beastmon stayed by his bedside when Mikey came down with a fever. Angie also misses her family after coming to the Digital World and wants to return home. Digimon Fusion Season 1 During their travels, they meet many friendly Digimon who join their cause. They also encounter the rival group Blue Flare. They face the evil minions of the Bagra Army as well as Team Midnight. They allow Midnight's former general Nene and her Digimon friends, which consist of Sparrowmon, Monimon and the Monitamons, to join their group after SkullKnightmon casts her aside once she outlives her usefulness to him. Season 2 After Shoutmon defeats Tactimon, Mikey returns to the Digital World, while Angie stays in the human world. After forming the Fusion Fighters United Army and retreating to a separate subspace, they reunite with Cutemon. Season 3 After MegaDarknessBagramon's defeat, Angie moved to another town, but is still in touch with Mikey. Mikey tried to hide the existence of the DigiQuartz from her and Jeremy in order to protect them, but she eventually learned the truth when Mikey was targeted by SuperStarmon. Angie assists Mikey during a baseball game, while wearing his goggles after he fell into exhaustion over his team's victory. While fighting Quartzmon, Angie receives an orange Fusion Loader, and owns Cutemon and Dorulumon as partners for the Fusion Fighters United Army. Gallery Akaki.jpg Akari_y_su_XrosLoader.png Angie Looks Up.png Knightmon and Angie.png Beastmon and Angie.png Angie in Human World (Again).png Mikey, Angie and Jeremy with Dust Zone Residents.png Nene, Ewan and Angie (Ep. 54).png 6-63_Analyzer-01_JP.png 19b.png Akari,_Cutemon_y_Dorulumon_-_Opening.jpg Angie, Cutemon and Jerm.jpg Angie.jpg characters-angie-332x363.jpg digimon-fusion-episode-5.jpg Jermry and Angie.jpg 00 akari_hinomoto_render.png Knightmon and PawnChessmon bow to Mikey.jpg Mikey & His Friends.jpg External links *http://digimon-fusion.wikia.com/wiki/Angie_Hinomoto Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids